


a sweet heat

by KaeKae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, One-Shot, dub-con, molestation of a physically ill person, molestation of person unable to give consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeKae/pseuds/KaeKae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's been losing time and Hannibal's not against taking an opportunity, even if Will isn't truly awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sweet heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/gifts).



> This was a b-day present for my darling Roo. 
> 
> Inspired by a marathon of Hannibal episodes, Rachmaninoff, Saint-Saëns, and reminiscing on how I have difficulty seeing Hannibal and Will having sex, but extreme sexual tension expression through touching, invasion of space, etc.
> 
> Their relationship is terrible, toxic, and positively intoxicating and Hannibal doing something as terrible as taking advantage as Will? Well, he's been doing that for a while now, hasn't he?
> 
> Again, warnings for dub-con (arguably non-con), molestation of a person unable to give their consent (or deny the other person), etc. Please take these seriously!

Will’s lost too much time.

Too much time, too much of his grasp on reality.

He comes out of yet another trance, out of breath and soaked in sweat. His shirt is half open and his pants are…his mouth opens and closes as he registers an uncomfortable stickiness reminiscent of puberty.

He’s in Hannibal’s office. He sits up slowly, brows furrowed, staring at the floor as though evidence might be found to explain what happened.

“I’m glad to see you’ve awakened, Will.”

He jerks, head snapping to meet his impeccably dressed psych—friend. Friend. He is safe here. Whatever had happened, he is safe now. Embarrassed, but safe.

Hannibal offers a damp towel, nodding towards him. “You burst in here and wherever you were…I could not pull you back out. Do you remember anything?” His eyes are sharp and Will accepts the towel to wipe his face, albeit slowly.

#### ***

Will had burst into Hannibal’s office, right on time for his appointment. His body had, at the very least. His mind, however, was not as easily called back to reality as it had been. Hannibal had watched in quiet curiosity as Will moved like an amateur’s marionette, falling against the walls and various furniture. He shed his jacket, carefully placing it upon the back of his chair and with meticulous concentration - despite his focus truly being elsewhere - he rolled each sleeve up his arm.

It was an eventuality that Will would fall against Hannibal.

Hannibal caught him, as a good friend would, holding onto the slightly shorter man’s slender waist. Will’s head snapped up from its lolled back position, leaving the two men nose to nose. Will had lost weight. His sweaters could hide it, but stress and exhaustion take heavy tolls on the human body. 

Will smelt of the cold, a bit of pine, touch of a fireplace’s burned wood, and that saccharine warmth of his illness.

“Will?”

Normally just saying the man’s name could pull him from where his brain had taken him, but not even Hannibal moving the man to his couch disturbed him.

Rather than sit, Will fell back onto the couch, body splayed like one of his crime scenes.

And his eyes continued to stare at Hannibal. Around Hannibal. Beyond Hannibal? Will raised his head, eyes wide.

“Will.” Hannibal leaned forward, hand grasping the finely carved jaw of his colleague. “You should wake up.”

Those eyes fluttered and Will’s head dropped onto the back, baring one of his weakest points as Hannibal’s fingers found themselves pressed against the flesh of Will Graham’s neck.

Hannibal’s jaw clenched and his fingers curled, ever slightly, tenderly wrapped around Will’s neck.

Will’s subconscious was not so gone that he couldn’t feel that apparently, for while one leg was laid out on the couch, the other was splayed outside of Hannibal where he was leaned over by the couch. And it began to spasm, waving in an imitation of kicking.

“Shh, Will.” Hannibal moved to one knee on the couch, looming over the prone man. “Shhh.”

Will’s foot finds the ground and this time his body moves up, chest meeting Hannibal’s before it hits the couch, trembling. Hannibal cocks his head, attention fixated on how Will’s mouth was opening and closing with each shuddering breath.

Hand remaining on throat, Hannibal extended his index finger back to Will’s jawline and pushed his face to the side, finding no resistance. The other man was starting to sweat, a distinct flush to his face and crawling up his neck. Hannibal lowered his head so his nose met the spot behind Will’s ear and inhaled deeply.

How easily Will was controlled.

Will’s hips jerked and Hannibal used his other hand to press them down firmly into the mattress. He didn’t meet resistance but his palm met Will's hardened penis, pressed tight against the jean fabric.

Hannibal’s knee shifted to the side, lean body flush against Will’s. His own breath was unsteady, self-control at a peak to resist squeezing that fragile neck anymore.

They did not rut like awkward teens, new and unused to another’s touch. 

Will rolled his body against the ocean that Hannibal’s body became, moving against him like a fish to water, compliant and completely dependent. He panted, interrupted by gasps and various noises that vibrated against Hannibal’s palm. Will’s pulse was strong, enough so that Hannibal could count each beat against his cheek, nose back in the collection of curls on Will’s head.

When Will came, his hands found Hannibal’s back, blunt nails dragging against the fine blue and gold silk vest. He was beyond noises, eyes rolled back in his head as he near thrashed against Hannibal.

Hannibal’s breathing returned to normal before Will finally went still, eyes slowly closing. It wasn’t a kiss when Hannibal pressed his mouth to the other man’s spotless neck, but what else could it have been?

He removed himself from the couch, detaching himself from the other, eyes trailing over Will’s unconscious, debauched form.

A gentleman always had a second suit in case of emergencies and everything else could easily be explained.

To Will, at least.

#### ***

Will’s tongue is heavy in his mouth and he shakes his head. “No. Nothing. I…was home and now I’m here.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and doesn’t see Hannibal’s vague smile of satisfaction.

“It’s alright, my friend, it seems you’d been running around before you ended up in here. Would you like a towel?”

Will nodded slowly, finding a small smile on his face. At least he felt safe with Hannibal.


End file.
